


Намылить, смыть, повторить

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Фантазии Моры в душе





	Намылить, смыть, повторить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lather, Rinse, Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199274) by [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn). 

Намылив грудь, Мора замечает, что соски затвердели. Она поджимает губы и задумывается, сколько у нее еще времени. Если за десять минут помыться, останется пятнадцать, чтобы прочитать главу перед сном. Мора проводит ладонями по волосам, размышляя. Мастурбация или литература? Не самый сложный выбор, но Мора оказывается в тупике. Она пытается вспомнить какую-нибудь подходящую фантазию, чтобы мастурбация заняла меньше времени. Если кончить быстро, можно успеть вовремя вылезти из душа и потом почитать.

_Джейн_.

Мора отталкивает эту мысль, прислоняется к стене и опускает руки чуть ниже живота. Сложив ладони лодочкой, она ловит струи воды и направляет на себя легкими движениями кистей. Закрыв глаза, Мора представляет сексуального мужчину. Сильные руки, округлые плечи. Волевой подбородок. Темные волосы.

Осознав, что воображает Джейн, Мора с досадой несильно ударяется лбом о кафель. Если бы Джейн не была такой мужеподобной, звериная часть мозга не пошла бы по ложному следу. Чистые инстинкты. Джейн сильная, доминирующая личность в жизни Моры. Ее манера держать себя и походка... даже голос более маскулинный, чем у любой знакомой. Мора выросла в мире роскоши, где все окружавшие ее женщины были очень женственными.

А у Джейн совсем не девчоночьи интересы. Джейн не отличит Gucci от Geico*. С Джейн все не так просто.

Она увлечена Джейн, признается Мора только себе и больше никому. Она позволяет этой мысли обретать форму лишь в уединении собственной ванной или постели. Мора двигает одной рукой, пальцы другой лежат на клиторе, и вода струится между ними, когда Мора представляет, как Джейн ждет ее в спальне. Никакого кружевного белья — та бы надела белую футболку. Наверное, еще боксеры.

Джейн предпочла бы быть сверху. Она бы прижала ее к матрасу и поцеловала нежно-нежно, скользнула в рот языком. Руки Моры постоянно двигаются. Она бы прижалась к коже, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью запах геля для душа Моры и прошлась все ниже и ниже, к груди. Она бы обхватила губами твердый сосок и втянула его в рот. Мора опустила бы руки в копну кудрей, не заботясь о том, что они гораздо длиннее, чем были бы у мужчины, и помогла Джейн добраться до низа живота. Мора бы застонала, когда Джейн поцеловала бы лобковые волосы и развела ее ноги в стороны. 

— Ох, я ее хочу, — стонет Мора, выгибая спину, когда обе руки оказываются между ног. — Я хочу тебя, Джейн. — Только сейчас она в силах произнести такое вслух, это уж точно. Она облизывает губы, втягивает голову в плечи, двигает бедрами навстречу ладони, представляя все, что сделала бы с ней Джейн Риццоли. 

Море кажется, что придется заставлять себя представлять ее голову между ног, но неожиданно Джейн оказывается прямо перед ней. Темные волосы, широко распахнутые темные глаза, смотрящие снизу вверх, точеные скулы — и вот уже язык Джейн легко касается самых чувствительных мест. Мора направляет воду к себе и быстро трет. Бедра содрогаются, когда она негромко стонет от удовольствия.

Мора доходит до оргазма и стискивает зубы, не позволяя губам произнести слово — оно выходит больше похожим на бесформенный стон, чем на имя. Она расслабляется, прижимаясь к холодному кафелю, и протягивает руки, позволяя воде течь сквозь пальцы. Лицо Моры покраснело. Она наблюдает, как вода бежит по запястьям и предплечьям. Тело все еще слишком чувствительно, руки слегка дрожат, когда Мора снова касается груди. Она дразнит соски, пока они вновь не затвердевают, и ведет ладонью вниз по животу.

Мора закрывает глаза и начинает сначала.

Чтение в постели все-таки переоценивают.

**Author's Note:**

> *Geico — страховая компания в США


End file.
